


Self-Insert ig

by Nottheromangod



Series: gifts to the server from hell [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (yes i pulled out that card), Don’t worry the major character death happens near the end, F/F, F/M, I almost forgot, M/M, also, anygays, descriptions of bodies and blood, enjoy this trash, fuckers., so if your not into that shit, so stay tuned for that ig, then BEGONE!!, theres this whole character arc, this au is kinda dark just so you know, where someone comes to terms with being an emby, which i'm really fucking excited about, which you can probably tell isn’t gonna come in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: so basically i put my classmates and i into miraculous ladybug and made us various superheroes :)this will not follow the canon timeline at all except for when Origins take place.my own characters, my own plot, inspired by mlb.enjoy
Relationships: C.J.|Cometissa/Helena|Nyx, more as we go along - Relationship
Series: gifts to the server from hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Self-Insert ig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts), [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).



All Cometissa could hear are the screams of the possessed.

All Nyx could see was mangled bodies and blood.

How did it come to this?

How did it come to the point where they were the only ones Left?

The ones Chosen to fight by the gods, or whoever is up there.

The ones to withstand horror after horror, all for a chance that the world will turn out to be okay.

Cometissa had hope that others could help them.

Nyx didn't.

Either way, they fought, and they won. They restore the city to the way it was before. No one remembers.

Except them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.J. rushed around in a frantic whirlwind, trying to remember what she might forget.

She counted down her mental checklist.

Phone? Check.

I.D. badge? Affirmative.

Bookbag? Yeppers.

If she has all that, what could she be forgetting? It's the first day of school, she should have-

Oh. The First Day. First Days always required a batch of baked goods for her class.

She went downstairs, where her father was preparing for the day.

"Hey Dad," she said. He only gave a small nod as a response, absorbed in his work. " I'm going to go to school now. Love you."

He looked up. "Love you too."

And then C.J. left to get her pastries, hopeful that she wouldn't hurt herself on the way to the bakery. She hurt herself all the time doing mundane tasks, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, the one time she doesn't hurt herself, an 80 year old man decides to walk on the crosswalk at the wrong time.

Well, she can't really call it the _wrong_ time. He just went way too slow.

So she rushes out and pushes the guy to safety, having to sacrifice the painstakingly acquired macarons at the same time.

"Are you okay," she asks condescendingly. "You could've hurt yourself."

The old man smiles, in a way that gives C.J. chills.

"Oh, I'm quite alright, C.J."

She is so overcome with relief that she forgets to ask how the old man knew her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Granite walks in the classroom with a big grin on her face, dragging a poor unsuspecting student behind her.

C.J. turns to her seatmate, a shy girl named Rhea. "Who do you think the new girl is," she asked her.

Rhea simply shrugged.

Mrs. Granite cleared her throat, effectively grabbing the class's attention. "Hello class," she greeted. "Today, we have a new student. Everyone give a big welcome to Helena!"

Helena finally stepped out from behind the teacher, and C.J. is struck breathless.

The new girl has curly brown hair, cut into a boy cut that has C.J.'s heart racing. She's tall, taller than C.J. anyway, and has a condescending gaze behind purple-rimmed glasses.

And that gaze is on her.

C.J. is so busy staring that she doesn't notice the class introducing themselves until Rhea elbows her in the stomach.

"Cmon, Ceej. Everyone's staring." Rhea whispered.

Oh, yeah. Right. She looks at Helena and smiles. "Hello," she said. "I'm C.J. Nice to meet you."

Helena smirked, and that makes C.J.'s heart beat all the more faster. "Nice to meet you too."

They lockied gazes, and nothing could've snapped C.J. out of her trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not this took me 5 hours to write :)
> 
> enjoy my suffering :))


End file.
